Ice Cream Queen
by TASHAx
Summary: Ginny has a little addiction for a certain frozen dessert. What happens after she's battled through brothers, Peeves and one of Luna's ramblings only to find. . .[OneShot]


**Ice Cream Queen**

**Ice Cream**

_n : frozen dessert containing cream and sugar and flavouring_

Ginny Weasley was bored. And when she was busy being bored another part of her came into practice - her Ice Cream fetish. Whenever there was no homework to be finished or boy to moon or mope over her attentions always fell to the frozen desert. And at that point in time a large pile of completed essays fell to her right and to her left was her ex-boyfriend, Dean Thomas, holding hands with Lavender Brown. So everything in her current situation would point to the fact that in about ten seconds she would go up to her dorm, make herself look slightly as though she belonged to the land of the living, then she would sneak out of the common room and down to the kitchens where the House Elves would provide her with Ice Cream.

And as though she were reading these very words Ginny Weasley stood and walked towards her Dormitory. Once planting herself in front of the full length mirror she pulled off her school robe and uniform, her body was athletic; slim, toned and well sculptured. Her legs thin and strong, for someone with a love of Ice Cream Ginny looked well on it, though she supposed, playing and training for Quidditch five times a week didn't hurt matters. Pulling a thin emerald green sweater on and baggy black linen trousers Ginny brushed her shoulder length, red hair then slipped on a pair of shoes. Smiling at her reflection she scrambled back down the stairs.

However, before she was able to escape out of the Common Room Harry, Ron and Hermione beckoned her over. Wondering what the hell they wanted, Ginny briskly joined them. The Golden Three never spoke to her really, well they did, but only if she were already near them -- they didn't _ever _just ask her to come over to them. Looking from Harry's green eyes, past Ron's blue ones and finishing at Hermione's browns orbs she sighed. "Yeah?"

Harry smiled, "We were going to play Gob Stones and we needed a fourth player. Fancy it?"

She raised an eyebrow at their hopeful faces, a year ago she would have said yes immediately but things had changed since then - heck, she had changed since then. "Sorry, Guys, no can do."

They looked a little shocked at being turned down, of course they knew that Ginny wasn't a meek little mouse anymore and that she wasn't the loner she used to be - her circle of friends had grown a lot since the year previously and no longer did the petite redhead _need_ the trio, however it still surprised them she so blatantly said no. "How come?" asked Ron, slightly annoyed at the fact his baby sister had something more pressing to do than play a _rousing _game of Gob Stones with him and his friends.

"Not that it's any of you business _Ron_," She said, a little annoyed - since when did _she_ have to explain herself to _him_? "but I'm going to get some Ice Cream."

Harry smiled, "Aw, come on, Gin, Lunch is in an hour and a half you can have Ice Cream _after_ that." Once again Ginny found herself raising an eyebrow, causing Harry's expression to mould into one of confusion.

Ron laughed at his friend's slightly puzzled face, "Never stand between, Gin and her Ice Cream, Mate, honestly she's the Ice Cream _Queen._ Nuts about it."

Glad that didn't have to explain it to Harry, she waved a goodbye to them and made her way out of the portrait and hopefully closer to her goal. Once she had walked down the first flight of stairs, humming a _Weird Sisters_ song to herself, the sixteen-year-old redhead found her second obstacle; _Peeves_. The translucent pest was hovering inches above her, holding a precariously placed bucket. Ginny sighed and hoped if she ignored the pestilential poltergeist he would leave her alone - however, as usual, her _amazing_ avoidance tactic came up zero and only increased Peeve's determination to irritate her.

"Ooh it's little wee Weasley," he squealed into her ear, "trying to ignore good ole Peeves-y"

Clenching her teeth together Ginny continued to walk. "Get lost." she managed to grate out, honestly did that ghost not to know to mess with a girl who wanted her Ice Cream? Apparently not.

"Aw, not very friendly. Maybe I should get Filch-y up here, he would teach you some respect…_Oh yes he would!_"

Ginny snorted and, holding her head resolutely high, marched on. "Ah, ah, _aaah_, Little Red. Think how angry Filch-y would be if he would you trying escape punishment after causing such damage."

Finally having enough of the irksome spirit she turned and cricked her neck up sp she was staring directly into his small, rebellious eyes she glared hard, "What damage, Peeves? The only damage I see here is the havoc you're wreaking on my ear drums now take your silly voice and self away from me!"

Cackling, the poltergeist shoved over a large suit of armour right in front of the youngest Weasley, causing her to shriek, yell a few colourful words at Peeves and shake her fists in his would-be position. Argh! She was _furious_. All she wanted was her Ice Cream, but _no_, Ginny Weasley couldn't even achieve _that_ without the whole world being against her! Pulling her wand out of the pocket of her trousers she levitated the legs of the iron suit, and settled them on the plinth before raising up the torso. A slight clang rung through the corridor, she looked about suspiciously but didn't stop, after all if Filch still hadn't arrived after all that ruckus he probably wasn't going to.

She was about to place the helmet of the armour onto the shoulders when a wheezy voice came up the corridor causing Ginny to loose all her concentration, break the spell and force the metal hat to the stone floor with a resounding clang.

"What's this, my Sweet? Pesky little Weasley causing trouble again." Ginny snorted, not once had she been caught by Filch for doing something wrong.

"I didn't _do_ anything, Peeves pushed it over, I was putting it back together."

"Really now." the caretaker eyed the helmet now lying forgotten on the floor at his feet, "and if you were _putting it back together_, as you stated, why, may I ask, is it that I heard it crash to the floor, hmm?"

"Because you broke my concentration!" she ground out. _I must not hex the old git._ Her mantra rushed through her head over and over, her fingers flexed about the cherry wood of her wand.

"Hmm, we'll see, we'll see." Thinking she had gotten away free she heard Filch, as he turned his back on her hiss out the word "_Detention._"

Growling to herself, Ginny left the corridor as quickly as her legs would carry her and moved on towards the Kitchens. However it was on the Transfiguration hallway when Ginny met yet another distraction, it was honestly becoming more tiring than she'd known it would be…maybe Gob Stones could have been an interesting prospect. Luna Lovegood, a good friend of Ginny's although she'd never understand the odd blonde, wearing a pair of overlarge, bright orange glasses which covered half of her face.

"Er…Luna, _what are you wearing?_"

The blonde looked up at her friend absently from her position crouched on the floor in the middle of the hall. She reached up to her ears and petted her earrings shaped like Grindylow claws. "Oh, new jewellery, Gin, I'll make you some later if you like…"

Ginny stared for a minute, "Nah, no thanks, Luna and I, er, meant the glasses."

Luna looked slightly shocked, "Oh these?" she motioned to the over-large spectacles resting on her small nose.

"Yeah, they'd be the ones." muttered the redhead.

"Well you see, Ginny I'm looking for the Smatter Faced Pondicle." she said matter of factly, giving Ginny a look of incredulity that her friend could even be wondering why else you'd do sprawled across the floor with enormous glasses resting on your face.

"Oh, of course."

"You see, Gin, if I see one and capture before midnight tonight, I'll be able to breed a whole army of them and well, they'd help the Merpeople be rid of their nightmares by burrowing into their heads and eradicating their bad thoughts and well…" the lecture went on in this way for about twenty minutes before Luna suddenly hissed "_Shh_" as if it had been Ginny who'd been speaking all along.

Seeing her friend's sudden distraction Ginny quietly sprinted down the corridor up a flight of stairs, up another, down a corridor she knew contained the portrait to Ravenclaw Common Room - hey she had dated _two _Ravenclaws, she was well within her rights to know were it was by now - at the end of that hall she had slipped beneath a tapestry and found herself in a brightly lit passageway that contained many portraits of food. Smiling and skipping to the large picture of fruit, she extended her long pale fingers and ran it the length of the pear, tickling its green paint. The painting emitted a small giggle before moulding into the shape of a door, and where the pear had once been a little door know sat waiting for Ginny to wrench open, which she wasted not time in doing so.

Looking about she saw a few House Elves, a few nodded their greetings to her but one, Dobby, his head covered in Hermione's home-made hats and his own badly knitted socks donning his feet, stopped n front of her and smiled fondly up at the red haired teenagers. "Ms Wheezy." he squeaked.

"Call me Ginny, Dobby." she replied sweetly, he looked slightly bashful but nodded anyway, Ginny crouched so she was at his eye level and said, "so, I've come for my Ice Cram fix, Dobby."

The Elf looked up at her, a slight expression of fear on his features, "I am very sorry, Ginny Wheezy, but no more Ice Cream has been ordered in yet. It comes tomorrow, Miss, Dobby is awfully sorry and he only wants to make friends of the Harry Potter happy."

She felt disappointed to say the least, she had been through so much just for her Ice Cream and now, now there was none. "T'is a shame you weren't here earlier, Miss, there was Ice Cream left for just on person. But the young Mister is enjoying it as we speak."

Ginny felt her plump lips bow into a smile. Surely whoever this _young mister _was she could encourage - or hex - him into giving her some…he would just have to. "Where is he, Dobby?"

The elf smiled and lead her into the back of the kitchens, into a small room where there was a small wooden table and four chairs surrounding it. In one chair was someone with their back to her, her was tall and his shoulders broad, his hair was mussed up and hanging loosely at the base of his neck. She coughed lightly and when he turned she found herself staring into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. His lips were dark from the cold of his Ice Cream, his cheek bones and nose, she noticed were very prominent making him look icily handsome. He gave her a once over and smirked appreciatively his eye taking in her snugly fitting clothes.

"Can I help you, _Virginia_?"

She grimaced, "That's _not_ my name, Malfoy."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, he had always assumed 'Ginny' couldn't have been her real name and there for stood for something along the lines of Virginia, "No? What is then, _Weasley?_"

"Ginevra." she breathed.

He nodded then turned back around and continued to eat his frozen desert. The redhead walked to other side of the table and took the seat facing the blonde. "Can I help you, _Ginevra_?"

He watched as her eyes darted towards his bowl of half finished Ice Cream.

"You see," she began then sighed and went to stand, "…never mind, Malfoy."

"Sweet-tooth?" Malfoy smirked, he knew all about having a sweet tooth, after all he was plagued with it himself and while he may not wish to openly, as in, in Public admit he could be nice to a Weasley - the fact this one had curves and a pretty face had _nothing_ much to do with it - the truth was he could be a pleasant kind of guy at times. When he _wanted_ to be of course.

"Not really." she said back, freezing in her position, "More like an addiction to that." she pointed towards his bowl of cherry and vanilla Ice Cream. He smirked.

"And that has what to do with me, hmm?"

"Well," she perched herself on the table top, facing Draco, "it started when I thought I had finished all my homework and that…that I didn't really want to stare at Dean and Lavender, - utterly sick-making - so I ran upstairs, got ready then came down, annoyed my brother for refusing to Play Gob Stones with him and the other two of the Golden Trio, then I ran into Peeves…" Draco leant back on his chair spooning Ice Cream into his mouth, watching as the beautiful young women in front of him spoke rapidly without breathing, she was rambling and knew it by the look of the slight blush dusted across the tops of her cheeks.

She really was a pretty little thing he thought as he fed himself the last of the Ice Cream, however his reverie was broken by her suddenly shrieking at him, "Malfoy you ate it all!"

"Wha?"

"I said you had the last of the Ice Cream and that I wondered if you'd mind sharing as I have a _huge_ Ice Cream fetish, so much so I'm known as Ice Cream Queen in Gryffindor and in Ravenclaw too but that's beside the point! You ate it all…that's just, just…_mean!_"

She huffed and crossed her arms across his chest. He really did feel a slight twinge of guilt, after all he really hadn't known she'd wanted to share his Ice Cream and, if she'd have asked sooner rather than later he probably _would_ have given the little redhead some. "I can't believe I got detention and listened to a twenty minute lecture on the Smatter Faced Pondicle, not to mention pissing my brother and his friends off then getting earache from Peeves for _nothing._ " she pouted, she looked so adorable.

Draco still hadn't spoken but as Ginny settled her large amber eyes upon his lips she saw he still had the dark cherry Ice Cream around his lips and before wither he or she could say anything she was sitting astride him and had her lips planted firmly upon his. He gasped in surprised but soon settled into it, his hand roaming up her back and delving into her fiery locks just as she was grabbing at the back of his hair tugging it slightly, her tongue was in his mouth, licking and nibbling he tasted strongly of Ice Cream and she of mints. Once Ginny was sure she could no longer taste Cherries or Vanilla in the blonde's mouth she tugged her lips away, panting slightly.

"You really do have a thing for Ice Cream, don't you?" he mumbled.

She smiled and breathily answered, "I told you, I am the Ice Cream Queen and there was no way I was not getting my fix today."

"I see."

Just as she had untangled herself from Draco, her hair frazzled and mussed up from his fingers, his looking much the same and her lips swollen and deep pink from the cold of his lips and the intensity of his kisses. She smoothed her red tresses as best she could just in time for Dobby to walk humbly in. "I am sorry to be disturbing you Ginny Wheezy and Mister but, I have come to inform you that new Ice Cream will be here tomorrow in the morning."

"Thanks, Dobby" smiled Ginny and she watched as he walked out, leaving the teens alone once more. Silence enveloped for a minute before Ginny sighed and said, "well, I don't know about you, _Draco_, but I, for one, will be here at around eleven for some yummy Ice Cream…" and leaving the statement hanging she walked behind the handsome blonde ruffled his hair lightly before giving it a gentle tug and sauntering out of the room, it in her mind to see what they serving for lunch.

Draco smirked and flattened his hair fruitlessly, yeah more Ice Cream tomorrow could be good. And definitely around eleven was when he knew that he would just _fancy some._

"Hmm, just call me the Ice Cream King."

**Author's Note: **Well I was munching on some Mint Ice Cream today and I thought yeaah another fic won't harm anything. So this One Shot was written in like two hours and I thinks it's cute. Not great for romance but sweet. So be a pretty little thing and **review.** Oh and if you read my '_Now He Takes Off her Dress_' and left me a sexy review on that I'd like to say thank you!

Tasha x


End file.
